


Content To Die With You At My Side

by Starwarsgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwarsgirl/pseuds/Starwarsgirl
Summary: What if Rey and Finn had the same ending that Rogue One had?





	Content To Die With You At My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I will literally die if this ever happens.....It better not happen....

Rey grunted as she struggled to lift up Finn who was leaning on her shoulder. She had one arm around his torso, and was slowly helping him across the sandy ground.

She couldn't help but to glance around, horrified by all the bodies surrounding them. The air smelled like death, and red puddles stained the yellow ground. It made her sick thinking about these poor people, who had been alive just a few hours ago. Rey tried her hardest to position her body so her injured friend couldn't see them, but there were too many people to cover. 

She could hear him panting in her ear, his shattered breaths matching hers. Their footsteps both stumbled as they made their way to the water's edge. 

Rey then heard Finn's hoarse voice in her ear, "you think anybody's listening?" He asked softly.

The young girl looked up at her beloved friend, then gazed up to the clear blue sky. There were no more ships in the air, everyone had left. 

Although it seemed all hope was lost, she had a feeling that someone was there. Someone had received the plans. 

 "Yeah," she spoke softly , "I think so." 

 She glanced at the ocean beside them, and saw a massive sphere rising above the horizon. 

She recognized it immediately. 

_The Death Star..._

She looked away and the horrible realization came upon her,  _no one was coming back for them._

But Rey hid her fear well, she refused to look back and kept walking along the beach. 

She listened to Finn's heavy breathing, although he didn't admit it, she knew he was in pain. The long fall that he had earlier surely caused some kind of internal bleeding, possibly even some broken ribs. She had no idea how long he would last. 

 But she too was in bad shape, she could feel the warm trickle of blood trailing down her forehead.  There were cuts along her back and shoulders, and she too was short of breath. Surely from lack of blood. 

She kept her eyes ahead, trying to make it to any shelter. Any tent or hut, although she knew that it gave them no protection against what was about to hit. 

Rey suddenly felt Finn drop, he went limp and put his full weight on her body. She pushed and tried her hardest to carry him but it was no use, she wasn't strong enough. 

She slowly lowered him to the ground, and helped him sit upright. He winced as she did this, and then his worn expression looked back up at her. Rey lowered down beside him and the two friends sat side by side, gazing into each other's hopeless eyes. 

They both heard a _boom_ and looked out into the ocean. The Death Star was above them now, and had shot a large green laser at the planet. 

Rey heard Finn cough, and glanced back over at him. Their gaze met once more.

He looked deep into her hazel eyes, and spoke with the softest voice that she ever heard from him. 

 "Your parents would be proud." 

 He broke into a small, sad smile.

The corner of Rey's mouth curved up slightly, and she took his hand. She held it tight, remembering the first  time they met, the first time she ever wrapped her fingers around his. This hand had welcomed her, comforted her, and saved her.

Right at that moment, she realized that Finn was the most important thing in the universe to her. 

She then stood and still holding his hand, helped him to his feet. 

They both looked out into horizon, and saw that there was no longer one. A massive wall of explosions was heading right towards them, the planet was slowly dissipating.

Finn turned Rey's face with his hand, so she could look away from their doom and at him. 

One last time, they gazed into each other's eyes. 

 _Brown meeting hazel,_ she thought,  _the most perfect combination._

Then they embraced. Rey could feel Finn wrap his arms around her entire body, as though he could protect her from the fiery wall that would soon reach them.

She laid her head on his shoulder, staring into the ocean as it slowly disappeared. Her eyes grew watery with emotion as she felt Finn pull her closer to him. 

 _He doesn't deserve to die,_ she thought,  _he deserves a long, happy life._

Rey then closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck. Feeling his warm embrace and breathing in his scent for one last time.

She could see through her eyelids that their surroundings were getting brighter. 

Then it seemed as though her entire life was shown to  her.

The time when she was first dropped off on Jakku, to the day when she saved bb8. Then when she found the former stormtrooper, Finn, and escaped with him. From the moment when she first met Han Solo, to his sad  death. When Chewie became her copilot, and he swore to protect her to the end. Then to the time when she fought Kylo Ren, and Finn saved her life. The famous General Leia, and how the older woman cared for her. And when she went to the island of Ach To, and found Luke Skywalker. The three lessons he had taught her, and the sweet little Porgs. Then when she went to Kylo's ship and helped him defeat Snoke. And the time on Crait when she helped protect the resistance. When she lifted the rocks, and was welcomed by Finn's loving embrace. When she first met the daring pilot, Poe Dameron, and how they became quick friends. And the mechanic, Rose, and how she enjoyed her bouncing personality. 

Her life started out rough, but it had turned good. And she was grateful for it. 

She was content to die happy with her best friend at her side.

Then the light got even brighter, and she no longer felt Finn's embrace. She no longer felt the stinging of her cuts, or the fear she had been hiding.

And...for the first time in her short life....

Rey was finally at peace.

 


End file.
